First, Spin
by UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Pansy has been organizing these 'house-unity' parties for a while now, but the Gryffindors have never been to one. Now it's time for Harry to figure out what makes them so imfamous. Drarry. Oneshot.


I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

"Draco, Now! I _will not_ have you acting gay _now_ of all times! Just pick an outfit! I do _not_ want to late to our own party!"

Draco grumbled something under his breath but complied with Pansy regardless. He had to admit, showing up to one's own party late was a bad look, but then a literal bad look would be even worse.

"Maybe I just shouldn't go then, hm? Wouldn't want to make you look bad now would we?" Draco lulled as he descended the steps to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh please, Malfoy, you should know that flirting hasn't convinced me of _anything_ since at least fourth year" Pansy reached up to the taller teen and fixed his collar. Draco growled.

Draco was wearing a skin-tight, stone grey, cashmere sweater, on which he'd recently bought at a muggle boutique after Pansy told him it'd set off his eyes in a dangerous way, and a pair of loose ripped jeans to pull it off. Sure, he knew these Friday night parties were supposed to be hot and scandalous, and that _that_ was the only reason anyone held them anymore, despite Granger's insistence it was all about inter-house unity- but he would stick with his formal way a dressing. The rips in the jeans were as far as he was willing to go, he couldn't exactly say why, though. Coming off as slutty as the rest of the girls, and some boys, did during these parties just wasn't fitting to Draco's needs. He wanted someone permanent, who would love him as well as fawn over his body. Unfortunately, heartfelt confessions like that could lead to nothing but laughter from a group of war-hardened Slytherins.

Draco ran a hand through his silky, blond hair one more time. "Fine"

Pansy took his arm as they descended the stairs together and entered the common room together. Post-war student from every house were scattered about, talking, drinking, some even staring through the transparent wall out into the lake. Even the Gryffindors had made an appearance this time.

"..and, Draco" the blond shook himself out of a daze and turned to Pansy, "try to have fun, okay?" She parted with him and got lost in the crowd of moving bodies.

 _Shit._ He'd completely missed what she was saying, or where she was going, and since he wasn't going to hurt his pride by running after the girl he'd might as well find someone new to spend the night with.

Draco looked over the sea of people again.

Or not.

The Slytherin slithered his way to the makeshift bar and asked, very politely, for a martini. This student serving the drinks looked at Draco lustily, "Sure thing, beautiful."

 _Dear god! Why are some men so thick! You act kind towards them and they think you want to fuck them!_

The man quickly brought his drink over and waited for Draco to take a sip. Not willing to let the perv enjoy himself any further, Draco smiled placidly and walked away.

It wasn't that Draco was a prude, truly. He liked sex as much as the next person, but he'd also had a few too many one night stands to be attracted by the kind of guy who enjoyed them. Just the thought of waking up to an indifferent love _one more time_ made Draco want to puke.

Suddenly, the entire room seemed to pause, and everyone burst out into clapter.

"Salazar help us all." Draco took a long sip of his drink. It seemed that Gryffindor's resident Golden Boy had arrived. Draco could see him now, at the door, obviously embarrassed by the display.

"Don't stop your partying for me, please!" Harry nearly shouted, his face painted a deep shade of red. Anxious to please him, it seemed, the party went back into full blast, the music even louder than before.

Draco snickered and made his way over to the door where the dark-haired Gryffindor stood. Maybe he could find some fun tonight yet, even if it was in the form of teasing Harry.

"Harry!" Draco shouted as he made his way through the crowd.

The brunet looked up and caught Draco's eye before smiling brightly.

"Casually late, are we?" Draco poked Harry in the stomach as Weasley and Granger made their way to the dance floor.

Draco and Harry had become cautious friends upon their return to Hogwarts for a 'do over year'. It was a friendship that both parties had been happy to form as a way to get over the past.

Harry carefully eyed Draco up and down before making making a response, "Oh bollocks! Was that whole 'dress dirty' thing supposed to be a joke? I thought Pansy was being serious! And when Hermione dressed up too…" Harry was nervously running his hand through his hair now. The brunet was dressed in a red 'Gryffindor Quidditch' jumper that was clung to his skin like, well, skin, and a pair dark jeans that were equally tight and made of a leathery material. Draco held back a laugh, of course _the_ Golden Boy would think this was scandalous. He really needed to get further out into the gay community.

"Harry, look around you, I'm the only one _not_ dressed in leather. Honestly, though, you should expect this from me" Draco smirked playfully. Harry tried to smile back but was obviously nervous and came off as it. Draco shook his head disapprovingly.

"Let's get you a drink." Draco shouted over the noise, "You _obviously_ need one" The blond took Harry's arm without waiting for a response and pulled him to the bar where he had been not too long ago.

"A beer!" The Slytherin demanded, with less kindness this time, "And a refill!" he pointed his half-empty glass towards the barista.

The man took his glass and bared his teeth at Draco, "You don't seem like the type to drink beer. Just couldn't stay away could you?"

Draco snarled, trying to look as unbecoming as possible. This guy just would not give up!

"Actually, I've just come to get my boyfriend a drink. Isn't that right 'Arry?" Harry looked quite shocked when Draco wound his arm around his hips but didn't take much time to follow along. Draco had known that Harry would be fair game, he was gay and a Gryffindor, after all.

The bartender looks thoroughly flushed, and wasted no time getting their drinks now.

"Thanks for playing along" Draco whispered into Harry's ear before gently kissing his cheek.

Feeling a bit flushed himself Harry managed to stammer out a 'No problem' before gulping down his beer. He delighted in the warm feeling that settled in his stomach.

The blond held out his hand, still glaring at the barista and enjoying making Harry squirm, "Let's dance"

…..

It was nearly midnight now and both Harry and Draco were happily sober and watching the drunks stumble out of the common room.

"Okay, then!" Hermione and Pansy stepped to the front of the room and clapped their hands together. "Since everyone left must be sober enough to make a coherent sentence, you all are the elite! The best of the best! Which qualifies you to take part in the best part of these dirty little parties." Pansy smirked and pulled a light blue flask from behind her back.

"Veritaserum or dare"

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Isn't that a little juvenile? We're practically adults after all."

Draco snorted loudly, "Harry, I know this is your first time coming to one of these parties but could you not be so dim?" Harry punched him in the arm, "These are labeled 'dirty' for a reason. These truths are deep embarrassing secrets and the dares are meant to be severely sexual." Draco's dropped a few octaves and became undeniably provocative. "This game will be anything but juvenile."

The Gryffindors stared at Draco with something between terror and wonder.

"Very well put Draco." Hermione said with a dark smile that told the blond that Pansy had clued her in, "So... Who wants to play?"

Harry was more that nervous now, but he tried not to show it. He had only recently become comfortable with his sexual orientation but nothing truly sexual had anything to do with it. If anything were to happen here it would be his first time, and that would be kind of awful. But, one look at the smirking Slytherin next to him and Harry knew he couldn't back down. Besides, he couldn't be the only virgin here.

"I'm in." Harry stood and walked towards Pansy and Hermione. Draco smiled happily, this night was turning out much better than he'd planned.

Slowly the rest of the students made their decisions, many choosing to leave, and in the center of the common room in a small circle left Pansy and a small group of Slytherins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus, Neville and a few stragglers from the other houses such as Luna, Cho, and Justin Flinch-Fletchley. It was a battle of the house if there ever was one. _Well, so much for inter-house unity._

"So only the brave and the cunning remain, excuse me for excluding you Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but we can all see what's happened. Hmm." Hermione tapped her chin with her finger, "How about a little wager then? House against house? Whichever house backs out first loses, and the winning house will be declared the best."

"What's the prize?" Blaise asked.

Pansy smiled, catching onto Hermione's train of thought, "There isn't one. Just pure competitive spirit and Firewhiskey to drive us."

"And-" Hermione added, "We'll even take the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws onto our team, seeing as you all outweigh us in numbers." She gestured towards the Slytherins.

The members of the group agreed and each got poured a cup of Slytherin-smuggled Whiskey. Then the empty bottle was placed in the center if the circle.

"Whoever it lands on gets the first choice and- oh- only one drop is need for person." Pansy passed the blue vial of Veritaserum around the circle.

 _This will be very interesting,_ Draco thought as he let the blue potion enter his system.

"I'm strai-" Draco struggled to get the rest of the word out.

"What was that, Dray?" Blaise questioned.

"Nothing, just testing" Draco smirked as he passed to potion to Harry.

 _Well_ , Harry thought, _most of my secrets have already been plastered on the front page of The Daily Prophet. What else have I got to to lose?_

…

The bottle landed on Luna first. She picked truth.

Pansy struggled a while as she tried to pick the perfect secret to reveal to the group, when she remembered something particularly incriminating she'd picked up on while sitting near a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Luna…" she drawled, "Is it true that you masturbate while screaming out Professor Lupin's name?"

Luna turned blue. _Oh._ Harry knew this game would get intense quickly but he hadn't expected it to start out so _promiscuously._ He wasn't sure if this was something he could tell Remus and Sirius during their next meeting.

"Yes." Luna whispered.

Pansy looked rather pleased with herself already. "Ready to back out already?"

"Stuff it Pansy! We have to lose at least three members to lose completely, anyway." Neville glared at Pansy but that didn't seem to faze her, no. Not. One. Bit.

…

Two hours later and Dean had gone down on Seamus, Ron explained in embarrassing detail how he usually wanked, Blaise licked from Neville's ankle to his left nipple, both Pavarti and Hermione gave several top less lap dances, and Draco admitted that he had a hard-core Parseltongue kink with not so much as a shrug. Many other humiliating sexual acts had been performed and so far two students from each team had backed out.

It was Millicent Bulstrode's turn to choose someone now, and she looked vicious. "Time to close in on the kill". Several Gryffindors were shaking in their seats knowing very well that they couldn't back out, not now. Pride wouldn't allow it.

"Eeny, meeny, miney… Harry." Ron actually laughed.

"Really, Bulstrode, you do realize nothing could make Harry back out now, right? Have you met the stubborn git?"

Harry smirked cockily at Millicent, "Truth."

Her smile grew even bigger. No one had dared to pick a dare in the last five rounds, but it seemed she had planned for just this.

"Harry" she purred unbecomingly and Harry fought down the urge to puke up his Firewhiskey, "I want you to tell us who in this room you've had a wet dream about. Then you have to describe the most embarrassing one, vividly, and tell us what you did about it." The girl quirked an eyebrow at her last innuendo.

Harry was very close to puking now. He knew he couldn't lie, but he also couldn't hurt his reputation by backing out. He was stuck.

"Nice one Millicent." Pansy looked extremely pleased watching Harry squirm, but for once Draco did not. Harry _was_ still his friend, after all.

"Come on Harry, just get it over with. Ginny's not here so you won't risk a pummeling from Weasley. How bad could it be?"

 _Bad. Very bad._

"Draco! Who's side are you on?!" Pansy nearly shouted at Draco, but the blond merely shrugged.

Harry took in a deep breath. _Maybe Draco would be too drunk too remember,_ Harry thought hopefully, trying to assure himself. It wasn't working.

"I'm doing it."

The Slytherins gave out a collective groan, but that didn't stop them from leaning in to hear 'The Saviour's' dirty fantasy.

Harry refused to look up from the ground as he spoke. "I've only had a wet dream about one person in this room. Ever. The dream was about Draco." he half whispered the last part, but everyone heard him nonetheless.

 _Wait, what?!_ Draco's head was spinning and he could hardly think and yelled out a 'Stop!', but Harry was talking much too quickly now.

"In the dream we had just finished a Quidditch match and retreated to the locker rooms, alone. We were both sweaty and Draco smelled sweet and kind of musty, but in a _really_ good way, like I remembered him smelling when he won our seeker's game a few months ago and Draco hugged me and left me with a boner." Harry's face was burning like a bonfire and several people were gaping at him. _Sweet Merlin,_ Harry thought as he realized the Veritaserum wasn't going to let him leave out a _single_ detail. Draco was going to _hate_ him.

"As soon as we entered the room Draco pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me and sucking on my neck and ear and I was moaning and begging for more…" Harry felt his cock began to rise, and hated himself for it, "He was saying stuff to me about how he thought I was beautiful and wanked thinking about me all the time and I liked it. A lot. Then he bit down on my throat hard enough to draw blood and threw me over a bench. I was begging him to fuck me but he wouldn't stop teasing me, rubbing his _cock_ in between my cheeks."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he couldn't believe what it was doing to him. The blond was painfully hard and resisting the urge to palm himself through his too-tight jeans. _Gods Harry._

"He kept doing that for about five whole minutes and then he took off my pants and spanked my arse. Then he lowered himself down, spread my cheeks, and licked my arse-hole."

Draco was beginning to see why this was Harry's most embarrassing dream of him.

"It'd felt _really_ real and _really_ good" Harry's voice caught in his throat for a moment as he relived the moment and refocused on a particular spot on the floor. "After that he'd refused to do anything until I begged him to fuck me. Then he slammed his cock into me. No lube, no preparation. It was rough but, like before, in a really good way. He kept hitting my prostate over, and over, and over again and pulling on my hair, and he came inside me. Then he pulled out and licked my leaking arse-hole and I came. That's when I woke up a puddle of come, and I was _still_ hard. So I stuck a few fingers inside myself and pretended it was Draco."

The common room was silent.

"Whoa. Potter, you know I never thought of you as particularly brave and gutsy to be honest, but that. Give him a hand everybody!" Blaise clapped and whooped loudly and soon everybody joined in.

Harry finally lifted his head up to see everyone cheering him in, everyone but Draco, who was licking his lips and staring at him with cloudy grey eyes.

Harry had the audacity to smile, "So does that mean we win?"

Pansy laughed. "That was brave, Potter, but believe or not we've had worse. Something with Snape, you don't want to know" Harry shivered, "So the game continues! Harry you chose someone."

Harry looked at Draco who had now turned completely away from him, and sighed.

"You can give my turn to someone else"

Pansy seemed pleased, "Fine. Granger."

Hermione shook herself out of her dazed state. "Um, sure. Draco?" she asked tentatively, ready to get this game over with.

Draco looked her straight in the eye as if trying to decide if she had anything up her sleeve. It seemed that he decided that she did.

"Dare" he snarled.

The room let out a collective gasp, and Draco regretted his decision immediately. _Shit._

"I dare you…" Hermione was a good friend to Harry, and a very smart girl, but she was also a teenager who could become overwhelmed by lust, just like anyone else. Maybe she could combine all of those qualities to come up with a dare satisfactory to all, including herself.

"I dare you to suck Harry off while Harry speaks to you in Parseltongue." she decided finally.

"What?!" was all that could be heard.

The red in Harry's cheeks, and in every other part of him, returned with a vigour.

"No! NO! Absolutely not!" Draco began to back away but was caught by Pansy.

"Draco there is absolutely no way I am letting you let us lose! We can't quit, not after what Potter just pulled!"

"Especially after what Potter just pulled!"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well Draco, are you going to back out like a coward?"

Draco absolutely hated that word. _That_ was what people had called his father, the bastard. But Draco Malfoy was _not_ his father. He had no mark on his arm and he was not about to become a coward now.

"I'll do your dare, Granger" Draco growled.

A squeak escaped Harry's mouth. _Had Draco just agreed? Oh fuck._

Draco looked around the group with a loathing expression, then he pulled off the cashmere sweater in a quick, smooth motion leaving his pale, scarred chest on display for all to see. Harry thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Don't forget the Parseltongue, _Harry."_ Pansy teased.

 _I might forget to breath with the night I'm having._

Draco was on his hands and knees, crawling towards Harry with a predatory look on his face. He backed Harry up against the wall and placed a hand on his jeans. Harry threw his head back and allowed his eyes to close.

" _Fucking hell, Draco"_ Harry hissed.

Draco looked up at Harry, shocked, and everyone else in the room was forgotten.

"Talk to me Harry" Draco groaned, pressing harder into the brunet's erection.

" _Fuck me Draco. Suck me until I'm screaming your name and can't come up with a coherent sentence! The only person I want is you! Now!"_

Draco's head was spinning at the silky sensual sound that the Gryffindor was making, and he opened Harry's pants as quickly as possible, allowing his rock hard erection to pop free.

" _Look at how I'm leaking Draco. That's for you. Just for you."_

Draco took Harry's cock into his hand and tentatively stroked. He'd told himself that he was tired of impersonal sex, but somehow this didn't seem impersonal. Harry had just bared his deepest desires to him, and that sound coming from his mouth, _dear Merlin._ He couldn't help himself if he wanted to.

Draco licked the underside of the Gryffindor's impressive length, all the while fondling his sack. "Do you like that Harry?"

" _Yeessssss"_

Draco wasted no time in quickly taking Harry's cock into his hungry mouth. He sucked viciously while moving his head up and down and swirling his tongue in a tantalizing way.

" _Oh gods Draco! Merlin you look so good sucking me down like that! Don't stop! Draco, Draco, Draco!"_

The blond was becoming very accustomed to hearing his named spoken in Parseltongue, it turned him on like nothing else ever could. He couldn't help it. Draco reached down to his jeans and freeing his own cock and began pumping his fist as if his life depended on.

" _Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to come!_ Draco I'm going to come! _Oh fuck, Draco!"_

The feeling of a warm liquid that he knew to be Harry Potter's filling Draco's mouth along with the sound of Harry yelling out obscenities in Parseltongue threw Draco over the edge. Draco pulled himself off of Harry's cock and found his way to the brunet's throat where he bit down viciously, causing Harry to practically scream as the two rode out their orgasms.

Draco was never more sure of anything in his life that he was of the fact that _that_ was the single greatest orgasm he had ever had in his entire young-adult life. Harry would agree.

"Bloody fucking hell."

Harry was the first to hear Neville's voice and be brought back to reality. He nudged Draco and the boy only nuzzled further into Harry's neck. Harry didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or _extremely_ pleased.

Damn, was he happy he'd come tonight.


End file.
